galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Faiz
Another Faiz appeared in 2018 TV series called Kamen Rider Zi-O. He's Ryuichi Sakuma (佐久間 龍一 Sakuma Ryūichi) at first, but transformed not one, but two Another Riders: * [[Another Fourze|'Another Fourze']] (アナザーフォーゼ Anazā Fōze): That's derived from Kamen Rider Fourze Base States. * Another Faiz (アナザーファイズ Anazā Faizu): That's derived from Kamen Rider Faiz. In 2003, Ryuichi was a student at Ryusei School and the boyfriend of Karin Yamabuki. When Karin was killed in a car accident, the Time Jacker Ora appeared before Ryuichi and offered him an Another Rider contract that would save Karin. He immediately accepted and was transformed into Another Faiz, causing Kamen Rider Faiz's existence and history to disappear. Using the power of Another Faiz, Ryuichi kidnapped and transformed female high school students sharing Karin's age and astrological sign (Libra) into life energy that would keep Karin alive, making her transfer to different schools whenever his actions became too conspicuous. In 2011, Ryuichi's power as Another Faiz began to fade, causing him great distress. Sworz, another Time Jacker, came to him and granted him another contract that warped Ryuichi into Another Fourze, erasing Kamen Rider Fourze's existence. Renewed and upgraded, Ryuichi continued to kidnap girls and keep Karin alive. In 2018, while Sougo Tokiwa, Geiz Myoukouin, and Tsukuyomi were investigating the disappearances caused by Ryuichi, currently at Amanogawa High School, Masato Kusaka attempted to kill Karin by throwing her off of a roof, drawing the attention of Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi. Ryuichi caught and saved Karin, but was confronted by Sougo and Geiz, and fled after a brief fight with Zi-O and Geiz BuildArmor. Sougo and Geiz later traveled to 2011 to stop Ryuichi's first attack as Another Fourze, and Ryuichi was defeated by Zi-O FourzeArmor. However, his original contract as Another Faiz reflected the defeat and allowed Ryuichi to maintain his Another Fourze powers. In 2018, Karin stopped Ryuichi from taking another victim, tired of surviving off of the stolen lives of others. Masato Kusaka then appeared and again attempted to kill Karin, to relieve her of the life imposed on her by Ryuichi. Ryuichi retaliated by attempting to choke Kusaka to death, but was thwarted by Takumi Inui, and fled soon after. With the situation explained by Kusaka, Geiz traveled to 2003 with the Faiz Ridewatch to stop Ryuichi's first attack as Another Faiz, while Sougo stopped his first attack as Another Fourze in 2011. Ryuichi was simultaneously defeated as Another Faiz by Geiz FaizArmor, and as Another Fourze by Zi-O Fourze Armor while Karin plead with him to let her die. At last, Ryuichi understood and accepted that his power was only making Karin suffer even more. With one final embrace, he bid farewell to the one he loved as she disintegrated out of existence. A year later it was shown that Ryuichi graduated high school and was now an astronomer at the Yotsuba Observatory. He noticed the strange phenomenon of Regulus shining brighter than it usually did and earlier in the year than normal while using the telescope the previous night and was on the phone with a colleague at another observatory to confirm his findings and try to figure out what was going on. He was then attacked by Hiryu Kakogawa, revealing he had no memory of being Another Fourze and Faiz while attacked by him. His power of Another Faiz was extracted from him and Kamen Rider Giez intervened before Hiryu could obtain Another Fourze's power. Sougo stayed by Ryuichi's side until he regained consciousness when the fighting ended to make sure he was okay. Powers and Abilities * Lifespan Manipulation: Another Faiz is able to absorb people and convert them into energy, which can then be used to revive the deceased. However, the revived subject can only use energies made from people sharing their age and astrological sign and must receive these "life injections" regularly to maintain their form. * Rider Kick: Another Faiz can shroud his entire body with red aura to perform his variation of Faiz Blaster's Crimson Smash. Weaknesses * Fourze and Faiz Ridewatches: As Ryuichi is two Another Riders in one host, he can only be defeated when both users of Fourze and Faiz Ridewatches defeated him in the era that he was created. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Insects Category:Sharks Category:Characters Portrayed by Atomu Mizuishi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Necromancers